


The adventures of Tio DeSadia

by skyeswords



Category: Ironsworn (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeswords/pseuds/skyeswords
Summary: A long running fantasy story very loosely based on the Ironsworn RPG, using the game as a writing tool when I get stuck. This story follows Tio Desadia, the young prince of a small nation called Clan Kvata, as he goes on quests for adventure and revenge. Tio goes on to meet friends, enemies, and other curious characters out in this world, most of whom will have their own POV'sUpdate: I have cleaned up the chapters so it should be easier to read now. Some of the early chapters are still a little weird though, because they were each like 3 shorter ones out together.





	1. Tio's Log #1

I'm on a quest to find Bastien Eleri, ex-hunt captain of Clan Kvata, and someone who used to be a close friend. It's been some time since we had talked. The kind, relaxed, and insightful bastien had drifted away. Slowly, but surely, the young hunter was being pulled towards something he could not control and did not understand. He spoke of spirits he would commune with in late hours of the night, and how they needed to be appeased. Steadily, over a period of months, his hunting parties would return with less and less. One night, a guard caught Bastien stealing food to burn and "feed" to the spirits. The council that then oversaw my sister's rule quickly threw him out on account of treason and we haven't seen or heard from him since. That is, until now.

It's been a few days since word has spread to Greenwick about Bastien Eleri's appearance at greatwood. I only caught wind of it through the guards' chatter, and it was hard to hear what was going on. First were the rumors. Bastien was said to be anywhere from the mountains' base to the tips of this land's western coast. Some of the guards were even either bold or stupid enough to suggest the isle of Rockwood as his location, damn that place. Nevertheless, after sifting through a dozen or so different theories, the consensus landed on Greatwood, a city far southeast, near the flooded lands. The reasoning- somehow- was even less clear. Bastien had apparently been muttering the same series of incoherent thoughts since he arrived in Greatwood. "Find it.", "I know it's here.", "Help me." He continued slowly, but frantically through the streets and squares of Greatwood City- talking to no one in particular- "Please help me."

If I'm to have any hope of finding Bastien, I need to first get approval from my sister- and our queen- Wynne DeSadia. Wynne should be easy enough, we both knew Bastien as kids. The Council, however, is another story. Ever since Wynne was put in charge of Clan Kvata, the Council has been watching over her like a hawk. It's all for security, sure. Especially because she's young for a leader. But still, there's something more than a little eerie about their presence.

Wynne, and surprisingly, the Kvata Council were quick to approve of my journey to Greatwood. They even equipped me with one of our few horses for the journey. And here I was, thinking the whole trip was going to be simple. Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Rain hit hard a few days into the southern wilds. I tried waiting out the storm- it would have been stupid to continue in the sludge without light- but it wouldn't let up. By the time I could see clear enough for travel, I had burned through almost half of my rations, and most fire-starting tools were soaked and rendered useless.


	2. Tio's Log #2

Trying to regain my bearings, I headed for the old woods camp of Thornridge. Situated in the Western Havens, it seemed like a safe bet for shelter and, hopefully, supplies. I was able to forage for food well enough around the clearing, any prepared rations that were left in the camp had already gone bad. Hopefully the weather will allow me to make it to Greatwood on a handful of berries and my now soggy bags of supplies. Didn't have much luck finding anything else. Maybe I should have thought this whole thing out a little better. As I was beginning to have doubts, I called down the ravens for advice. "Should I continue straight on to Greatwood?" The summoned flock cawed at each other for a bit before going quiet and taking off flying Southeast. A good sign, I think I'll set out in the morning, and crows willing, I'll have a swift and smooth arrival at Greatwood.

I spoke too soon. Damn those birds. Blinded by newfound optimism, I headed right for a pit trap. I’m no healer, but I’m pretty sure I twisted one ankle falling in, and the other while climbing out again. At least old Nakata the horse didn’t wind up down there too. The stubborn bastard actually noticed the trap and bucked me right off and into the hole. Once I was done grumbling about the fall, we saddled up for what would hopefully be the last day on our journey to Greatwood. This disaster quest better be worth it.

After regaining my composure from that mess, and giving that devil-horse Nakata a stern talking to, I headed out for what would hopefully be greatwood. I got lost a bit on the way, as I am unfamiliar with the flooded lands. At any rate, I got there in one piece, which seems like a win in this journey. I made sure to resupply and house Nakata somewhere upon my arrival. I quickly got caught in a conversation with a stablehand named caldas. Within minutes, we were talking of many things unrelated to my reasons for being in Greatwood. I couldn’t help but forget about it a little. Caldas was charismatic and easy to talk to- maybe a little too friendly- and we found ourselves marvelling after far off lands, beasts, faeries, and the like. Apparently the stablehand had never left Greatwood and longed for adventures beyond. Once I brought up my quest to find an old friend, Caldas insisted on joining me, and- with such great company- how could I refuse?


	3. Tio's Log #3

After a bit of conversation and recovery from the road, we headed off into Greatwood proper. The city was great indeed, its many homes and businesses sprawled out across and beyond the roots of a towering tree. At its base sat the political center of the city- likely a mess, as clan Kvata’s hold on the city had now grown unsteady- but that wasn’t what I came for. Best not to make a scene, anyway. I had managed to introduce myself to Caldas without revealing my royal standing, and though it could be useful, it had a tendency to do more harm than good while I was exploring with my own agenda in mind. No suspicions is good- useful even- especially so far East and South. I probably have Wynne and the Kvata Council to thank for that. With how they’re running things, promoting Wynne as the sole and benevolent ruler of Clan Kvata, it’s hardly common knowledge outside of Greenwick that the Queen has a brother, let alone one Tio DeSadia, to speak of.

Anyway, we started at the roots, asking here and there, and turning every corner and alley for Bastien Eleri, former hunt captain of Clan Kvata. As soon as we caught scent of something, there was a slight… problem. A hint from a store owner sent us down through a dark hollow, under a series of arched roots. The arches began to collapse near the end of the wooden cave, slowing us to a (literal) crawl. It seemed, after some time, that we were completely apart from the buzz of Greatwood City. The sights and sounds of the streets died down behind us, and we were left in the cold, narrow hollow, surrounded completely in darkness. “Well this is just great. How’s that for adventure, Caldas?”


	4. Tio's Log #4

My hands shook as I scrambled about in the dark, searching for any identifiable features in the cold, root-surrounded hole. Several times now, I- and assumably my companion as well- have tried to turn back a ways and look for the light we had come from. I could find no path, only walls of hard wood and vine around us. An uncertain amount of time went by, and in searching the cave, I grew quietly frantic. I hate to admit this, but for some moments there, I lost myself. In the pitch darkness, a warm hand caught mine. A shallow sense of calm came to overtake the momentary terror. With an effort, I slowed my quick breathing to match Caldas. I feel a pang of weakness and go to apologize before- “Hey, it’s okay. We just need to calm down.” I turn to where I think I’m facing him. “Tio, can you hear me?” “Yeah.” I don’t know if my reply was too quiet or loud. I find myself squeezing his hand back harder and flushing with embarrassment. “I need you to be calm, breathe. Then we can think about getting out of here.”


	5. Tio's Log #5

The walls and ground around us fell away slowly, revealing a further tunnel beneath the roots and packed earth. A cold sweat grew across my skin as the cave’s wooden walls contorted and moved outwards. What the hell is this place? For a moment, I was frozen, and had to be tugged on as Caldas cautiously went forward into the tunnel. I unsheathed a sword with my free hand out of habit. We continued on quietly, hoping- or not- to see something in the darkness.


	6. Cal's Journal #1

When the light finally came, it was followed by shouting. I stood in shock and nearly caught a throwing axe with my face before Tio pulled us behind some rocks. There were many figures in the cave- as it now opened up a hundred or so feet in any direction. There were too many to count, all clamoring over each other with weapons and wrath. Something metal was pressed softly into my hand. I looked down, observing the sudden weight of a sword. Tio shook me briefly by the shoulders, surprising me. “Look, I have no idea what’s going on, but you might end up needing this.”


	7. Cal's Journal #2

“Who goes there?” came a voice. A lumbering figure was searching nearby, for what just had to be us. They turned from behind the rocks, illuminating them from our side now with weak firelight from a torch in their hand. In a firm grip at the hand opposite, they held a great axe- one that I’m pretty sure couldn’t be wielded by me or Tio. The stranger looked us over and I felt my hand tighten on the sword and attempt to hide it. They were clearly confused but in no mood to talk. “You move, you die. Got it?” They gestured vaguely towards us. “Otherwise, we’ll deal with the two of you later.”

I was ready enough to stay still. I was almost in shock now and didn’t know if I even could move. When the axe-wielding stranger turned away once again, I thought I could catch my breath and wait quietly, trying to get a better lookout at the cave, and chaos around us. Tio, however, had a different idea. “Don’t exactly feel like dying today.” He was jumping up from our hiding place, and towards our would-be captor, blade ready in hand, “On your authority or otherwise.”


	8. Cal's Journal #3

Tio leapt fiercely at the tall stranger. His sword glinted almost softly, reflecting the low firelight in the cave. Other than his remarks a mere second ago, Tio was silent in his attack. He sprang up almost like a cat hunting his prey. Although, in this case, the prey was near twice his size. He went for the neck. I could only watch on, numb to everything else around me, for a split second wondering “just who is this person I’ve found myself traveling with?” Tio’s opponent swayed, but wouldn’t go down. As they moved, Tio clinging to the stranger now, in and out of dull, dusty patches of light, I could see a hand clamped over the stranger’s mouth. In order to not draw any suspicion from the other cave dwellers, Tio was desperately trying to keep their fight as silent as possible.

The stranger was thrashing now, strong enough to throw off their attacker. With an enemy of that size and apparent strength, Tio wouldn’t last too long the way he was going. He allowed himself to finally be shaken off at the last moment, just barely getting in a strike to the stranger’s side on the way down. I winced at that, as they were once again in a patch of light, and had now slowed down enough for me to see. This large warrior didn’t seem bothered by the blood trickling down from their now exposed and flayed skin. It didn’t affect them as much as it would do to me anyway. Even behind my rock, unhurt physically, I felt about to wretch. I was stopped, I think, only by the fear of being discovered at any sound.

I cautioned a look at the far end of the cave. There were still countless battles in the distance, waging tirelessly to see their ends. I stared, petrified, for a moment, taking in the far-off gorey cries and breathing in the smoke. I heard crunching footsteps as my mind snapped back to the present battle. Tio was on the floor of the cave now, sword held firmly in hand but unmoving- if only for a moment- completely still.

I made up my mind then. I must have, but I can’t remember at all what I thought then. For a moment, I could only hear the crunch of gravel underfoot, could only see my new friend laying still and hurt- I know not how gravely- and the hulking warrior he so bravely and recklessly fought, approaching him, axe raised to strike.

Without a second thought, or a first really, I stumbled towards the axe-wielding stranger. My legs for a moment seemed less numb than before, my mind sharper than it had been since we first found a hiding place in the cave. In perhaps my bravest moment, until then, I clutched the blade Tio had given me in both hands, staggered forward, and drove it firmly into the axe-warrior’s back.  
They turn around to face me and I barely pull the blade back quick enough. A new flame erupts somewhere in the distance. I don’t see it directly, but it paints the whole scene in brilliant gold and blazing, terrifying red. I can see the axe-wielder’s face in full glow. They aren’t old but there’s a haunting feeling of all-knowing wisdom behind their eyes. Those are the eyes I have seen so many times in travelers to Greatwood. Everyone from the Havens’ plains to the far off mountain peaks has something knowing in their eyes, seemingly worlds apart from the denizens of Greatwood. But framing this is anger. Anger and hurt, and maybe fear. Their expression is clouded over by something I could not explain.

The flame died out nearly as quickly as it ignited. I stood there a moment, face to face with the unruly, axe-wielding, mountain of a combatant. Boldened though I was, they had me still more terrified than I had ever been before.

My new enemy rushed forward. Long before I could make up my mind on a plan of attack, the sword in my hands found purchase in their flesh. My feeble attempt just to hold onto the weapon after that haunting staring match had held on just long enough to meet with the large warrior’s torso. The blade connected sickeningly to their earlier wound, courtesy of Tio. It further sliced the raw skin there, sending blood to flow quickly down the gash, pooling up and spurting forth much more than earlier. My eyes glazed over somewhat. I heard my blade and theirs drip to the ground with dull, metallic thuds. The once-confident attacker fell to the floor as well, collapsing unceremoniously into the dirt, and breathing shallow. I tried my hardest to suppress a scream.


	9. Tio's Log #6

I don’t know if it was the thud of their fall, or the silence that followed, that followed, that woke me. I wasn’t really knocked out, just dazed, and on the ground for a few precious seconds. I stirred and fought myself back into action as fast as my aching muscles would allow me. No serious injuries or anything, but there was a dull pain all over. Coming to my senses, my first thoughts went to Caldas. ‘It had to be him that fell’ I thought, ‘I heard him yell and the world went still.’ My head swam, ridden with horrible delusions for a few moments- probably a few moments. My gut twisted with another fear before finally snapping out of it. ‘If my friend went down, where was the attacker?’ That did it. My eyes found focus and darted to the large, bleeding, crumpled mass on the floor of the cave, with Caldas standing over them, unmoving.


	10. Tio's Log #7

I forced myself to move forward, my feet now finding themselves stepping across a shallow pool of blood. I could almost hear the trickle of it ringing in my ears. My voice caught in my throat as I searched for something to say.

“Are you Alright?” He gave no answer, and I stepped forward again. “Caldas are you okay?”

Caldas shuddered. “No.” That was all he said before his voice became hoarse and he resigned himself to gazing halfheartedly at the dirt, a few paces away.

I stayed quiet, for Caldas’s sake, for as long as we could manage to wait.

“So what are we going to do about them?” He turned, half interested- more startled- by what I had to say. I gestured vaguely at the person on the floor. “If we leave them like this, they’re going to bleed out and die.” I continued gently, “I’m not in the habit of killing people I don’t know. And we know nothing about this person except that they attacked us, in an already hostile situation, probably under stress.” Caldas, still dazed, seemed to slowly understand my words, but said nothing. “Would you object to me bandaging them up?” He shook his head, slowly. I have no idea what my little speech did for him, but for the moment, it seemed like we were agreed on saving our attacker.


	11. ???

They were well at work before I could think to make a move. After losing so much blood , everything was fuzzy. A thick fog took over my vision, growing more quickly over the edges. I could see and hear only brief flashes of movement before I blacked out again. It wasn’t long before I blinked back into consciousness. My side ached with pain but it was dulling by the second. Looking down, which was an effort, revealed a rushed, but practiced job of bandaging the wounds. My hands went without thought to inspect it, but were firmly held back by restraints of rope, which had appeared to tie me to a rock. I strained to see my captors, and it would seem rescuers, sheltering in the deeper shadow a few yards away. They must have heard my earlier struggle, as now the two were approaching where I lay prone, muttering to each other and looking very wary.

“So uh…” started the one looking not so sickly.

“Lian Jun, they.” I said firmly. Now they looked puzzled and both as sickly. “You saved my life after I tried to kill you, I owe you at least that much.”


	12. Tio's Log #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, family politics.

Introductions were made, slowly but briefly. Each of us took a measured look at the others and gave only a name and pronouns. By some secret decision, each of us had landed at that. For the moment things were civil, but that could quickly change. I was surprised at the stranger’s name; Lian Jun, From my knowledge, Clan Lian had its holdings in the far North. They settled in the caves of an arid mountain pass, and mostly kept to themselves. For someone of Lian to be so far as Greatwood was strange, and to give the name even stranger. I’m not sure of the culture in big cities like this, but it's common not to give a family name unless you intend to incite rivalry. That, or in the rarer case, it could be a sign of trust. I certainly don’t go waving my family name about if I don’t have to, and neither does Caldas for that matter,if he has one.

Though a name struck me hard enough, I had no idea what Jun meant in giving it. Was this a threat or a sign of surrender? I turned to Caldas, breaking from my thoughts, only to see him lost in his own. I sigh softly. There’s no way he caught on. The ins and outs of family politics likely meant nothing to him. City folk hardly ever get involved with us. Caldas stands idly, looking down, toying nervously with his hands. I shouldn’t have gotten him involved.

“Right, well, you'd better get started explaining.” I hardly had time to collect myself before jumping into interrogation. My hands shook as I held my curved blade aloft, and I tried my best to appear confident. An explosion raged in the distance, lighting our faces briefly,and glancing light off my sword. I suppressed a shiver, holding Jun’s gaze intently. “This place, the battle, all of it. Why are you here, and why go after us? I want answers, now. As best as you can give them.” Jun studied my pointedly, for a moment, and then spoke.

“I’m not familiar with this place. I was looking for someone and the clues led here. I thought that…” They pause to consider their words carefully. “I thought you may have taken him.”

“Who are you looking for?”

“You wouldn’t know him.”

“Name him then.” Another eruption sent flames crackling nearer. The cave was completely alight not far off, we wouldn’t have much more time alone.

“Fine. Lian Bai… my brother.” Jun had sounded defeated, but was looking oddly calm. They were waiting.

“As it happens,” I started, compelling myself to accept their words, “We’re here for similar reasons.”

I made quick work of getting them up off the rock, and undoing their restraints. In the growing light, Caldas and I had picked up an axe each, which left Jun weaponless, and more likely to be persuaded. “With any luck,” I say, holstering an axe in my belts, “We’re looking for the same thing here. And with this light, we’re running out of time. Let’s go.”


	13. Jun's Notebook #1

“So, who are you here for?” I asked gingerly, as we made our way through the cave. “Gods please don’t let it be Bai.” I Added, more to myself.

“I don’t believe I owe you that information.” Came the response. I know I have little room for negotiation here, but this “Tio” is coming off more than a little entitled. A fire flares up, close enough to see the silhouettes of those in the brawl. The fires come more often now. Tio motions us to crouch behind a rock to avoid being seen. He pauses longer than he needs to, watching flames crest over the root and mud ceiling, filling the cavern with heat and smoke.

“I’m looking for an old friend.” He says.


	14. Cal's Journal #4

As we crept further into the cave, its rooted and muddy depths gave way to a new world. The cave was alight and deafening from the battles, and the patches of scorched wood and burning air lent to an uncomfortable warmth all around us. Through a break in the battle, created only by the deathly felling of a clump of combatants, a glimpse of this place’s purpose became known to us. I was beholden, for merely a moment, to a mass of writhing vines like none I had ever seen. A mound of contorted root sat at the center, the heart, of the vast cave. The gargantuan root pulsed, crackled, and slithered around itself, slow but ever moving, as if hungry for its prey.


	15. Tio's Log #9

The vines began to grow closer. They convalesced and writhed against the walls, spilling out onto the floor and threatening to seize us. The dead vines and sticks littering the ground cracked and crunched softly under my feet, sending echoes off the nearby walls. The whole cave had been tempting us forward, daring us to make a sound, and enticing us to become known to all who dwelled here. The far off din of battle seemed all the more hazy now, even though we were drawing closer. My senses gradually narrowed to the sound of my own boots and the swelling of my heart. Everything was gone to me, and I became fixated on that monstrous lump of vine.


	16. Jun's Notebook #2

I thought I was used to caves. Thinking back to my childhood, I was always made safe and happy in the mountains. Their solace soothed me, and I had heard my family’s words in each echo. Life was warm, where it needed to be, and light was plenty. These caves were nothing like those of my home. Here, the mud walls and empty chambers echoed only with the sounds of anger and fear. This subterranean world seemed to me defiled in a way, disrespected. There was no peace here, as if this hollow earth had never known a silence to grace it, and held warmth only in fire and sweat.

I stepped carefully, not allowing for my movements to give any power to this chaos. Every shout, every spark, each heaving crunch of root through stone pounded its way through my head in turn. Tio had taken it upon himself to be a guide through all of it, clumsily treading through dead bark and bones on his way to the heart.

So enthralled he was by the calls of the calls of the twisted, aching beast of vines and gore ahead, Tio had failed to see that a hearty vine had slithered its way down, and was grasping for his throat.


	17. Tio's Log #10

A flash of movement blurred by me, breaking my trance. It took me a moment too long to draw a blade, my hands flinching back from the action. Jun lunged past me, tackling the air inches away from my head. I braced myself for some kind of attack, my mind now swelling with distrust and aggravation.

Jun looked up from the ground. They had in their arms a massive squirming vine. I was tense for a moment, trying still to break from my focus on the heart. Jun wrangled down the vine beneath them, then in one quick moment, grabbed the axe from my belt and severed it. They panted with effort and offered the weapon back to me.

“Keep it.” I say, surprised at the gesture. “It seems like we’ll need all the ready hands we can get.”

“Yes. This place is out to kill us.” Jun gestured towards the hulking root we had been approaching. “And I imagine that’s the source.


	18. Jun's Notebook #3

It didn’t take long to find out that Tio’s friend was missing. More and more, we were learning that this cave had ways of tearing people apart. Caldas was crouched a few paces away, near a small platform around the big root. There were a few people up there, but they were different from those throughout the rest of the cave. They seemed to be in a trance, and generally unaware like the rest, but they were calm.

“It’s like they’re waiting.” Caldas’s voice was hushed in an effort to stay hidden. “They keep watching the heart, getting closer sometimes, but what is their purpose here?”

The massive root crunched and part caved in on itself. We all huddled under the edge of the platform as the watchers above repositioned themselves. I rose quietly to look up and over the edge. There was a horrible, rumbling crunch as bark split from root and a thin line cracked its way through the base. I quickly scanned the platform for any clues.

“My brother is up there.” I report down, “Three others.”

Tio craned his head up but could not see at such a close distance.

“What about Bastien?” Tio said impatiently. “Uh, long hair, dark skin, green-ish leather armor, carries a crossbow?”

“Yes. Him too.”

A startling creak of old wood rang out through the cave, this one louder than any of the others. I ducked back beneath the platform for cover.

“What in the world is going on up there?” Came Caldas, who was staying close to the wall, and watching the larger cave. I peered up only to see the root beginning to snap itself back into place. One of the platform bystanders had approached since I last looked, and was reaching for the giant root. In one agonizing crash, they hurled themself into the gnarling root and were swallowed up by its thorny depths. The root grumbled, recontorted, and drew itself shut again, the other watchers looking on in silence. Within a few moments, they repositioned themselves once more, moving closer to their demise.

“We have to get them out of here. Now.”


End file.
